Everything About You
by PrinRue
Summary: The twins have faced many hard times, but with each other, they can always make it through. Two separate one-shots; angst and fluff. Bonding!
1. Part 1: Mabel

**Hahahahaha it's like 2:00 in the morning but I had to finish this! Hello peoples, I present to you some serious angst, some serious comfort, and some serious Dipper and Mabel bonding. Why do I like making these two pour their hearts out so much? The world may never know...**

**Enjoy!**

Mabel pulled the sweater over her head, only pausing briefly to look at the stitched butterfly on it before throwing it on her bedroom floor. She flopped onto her bed, sighing.

"Why did she have to ruin everything? Stupid jerk-face," she muttered to herself.

"Who's a stupid jerk-face?"

Mabel gasped and jerked upright to see Dipper standing in her doorway. Oops... she didn't think he'd follow her up here.

"Oh, uh, no one, Dipper," she lied. "What're you doing here?"

"You got back from Lilly's and came straight upstairs. I'm _not _gonna go check on you?"

Mabel smiled slightly at that, but her smile quickly faded as she remembered _why _she'd ran upstairs.

"Did something happen at Lilly's?"

"No," Mabel said. "It was what happened _after._"

-0-

Mabel was halfway back to her house, humming her favorite tune from _Dream Boy High 2,_ when suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Mabel..."

Mabel turned to see Jessica Stewart, the most popular girl at school, walking behind her. The two of them had never been on the best terms, but Mabel was never one to give up on trying to make friends.

"Oh, hey Jess!" she chirped.

Jessica cringed a little. "Mabel, I told you not to call me that. That's a _friends only _name, you know."

"Oh I know, but you know me! Always up for making new friends! Actually, you're one of those few tough nuts I have yet to crack!" Mabel said with a laugh.

"Too bad it's futile then, huh?"

Mabel's smile dropped. "What?"

"Look, I just don't think it's worth all the effort. You're just too... Mabel."

"What's that suppose'ta mean?"

"It's just.. we're in seventh grade, and you still think unicorns and fairies are real. It's like... talking to a little kid. One who doesn't understand how kids her age are supposed to act. Heck, your _brother _has it figured out, and he's not exactly the role model seventh grader either. But you... it's like you think it's normal or something. To think that the world is all rainbows and happiness and no one else matters." She shook her head. "Oh well. I guess I shouldn't expect everyone to be like the rest of us, huh?" With that, Jessica continued on her way, leaving behind a very, _very _confused Mabel.

-0-

"Aw, Mabel..." Dipper started, but didn't know what to say. He had never seen Mabel with that look on her face before. She just looked so... lost. Like everything she thought she understood had come crashing down on top of her.

"I just don't get it," she said, leaning her head against the headboard of her bed. "Everything she said... the more I think about it, the more I realize it's true. We're gonna be thirteen in a few months, but I still act like I'm six or something. That's _not normal._ And I..." Mabel's lip quivered. "I've never even _questioned _it. I've just gone about living in some fantasy world while everyone around me actually has the common sense to just _grow up." _Mabel looked at her brother. "I mean, look at you! You're so much more mature and considerate and intelligent... while I'm just there, acting like there's no one else in the world, no worries, no cares. What is _wrong _with me, Dipper?" Finally, Mabel squeezed her eyes shut, forcing out the tears that had been building up.

"Nothing."

The surprise of what Dipper had said startled Mabel out of her crying. "What?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," he reiterated.

"Ha, look Dipper, I appreciate it, but you don't need to lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Mabel!" Dipper said in a tone forceful enough to stop her from saying anything else. She met his deep brown eyes, locked on hers. He wasn't lying.

"All those things Jessica said... they may be true on a _basic _level, but there's so much more to you. Yeah, you're silly and energetic and positive, but you're like that because you want everyone else to be happy. You care so much about everyone you meet, from the people you've known your entire life to those you've known for five minutes. That kind of compassion is something I could only _dream _of possessing. Yet you give it out with such earnestness, and never expect anything in return. That's what makes you who you are," Dipper took his sister's hands. "And if Jessica is too shallow to look beyond your outward actions and see that, then it's her loss because she's missing out on being friends with someone as amazing as you." He opened his eyes, throat tight with emotion, and looked at Mabel. She was still crying, but she was also smiling. It was small, but genuine.

Mabel sniffed. "Thanks, bro-bro."

"Anytime. But Mabel?" Mabel gave him a questioning look. "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," she said without hesitation.

"Never, _ever, _stop being who you are. I wouldn't be nearly the person I am if I didn't have you. You can make anyone forget their worries and remember the best part of life just by being in their presence. I don't know what I, or heck, anyone, would do if you stopped being yourself. Mabel Pines is perfect the way she is, and there's no one she needs to be other than herself."

"I promise," Mabel's eyes had their familiar spark back. "From now till infinity! If I can live that long... which of course by the time we're old there will be technology to make that possible!" Mabel laughed, the sweetest sound Dipper could hear after everything they'd just been through.

"Obviously." He laughed along.

"Oh! Which reminds me!" Mabel began as she picked her sweater off the floor and slipped it back on. "Mom said that I totally should start helping her with her textiles. Y'know, since I wanna take over when I'm old enough? But I think she also said that since we both know I can totally take her in knitting now. And she's the original knitting master! Ooh, do you think that I could knit a blanket so big that when the next ice age hits, it can just cover the Earth and warm it up? Because that'd be awesome. Maybe I can do it when they finally invent that infinity life thingy. I can..."

Dipper smiled as his sister went on and on. There truly was no one else like her.


	2. Part 2: Dipper

**A/N: this chapter is NOT related to the previous one. It is an entirely separate story, just connected to the first due to the fact it came from the same idea. It's basically the previous chapter, just with a role reversal.**

**With that cleared up, enjoy!**

_Loser._

_Freak._

Dipper shut his eyes, trying to block out all the words ringing in his ears.

_Loner._

_Misfit._

The tiny closet in the back of the school was small and dark, but that didn't help quiet his thoughts.

_Weird._

_Outcast._

Finally, he couldn't take it, and buried his face in his knees, breaking down. That only seemed to make the words louder.

_Look at him! He's gonna cry!_

_What'sa matter? Can't handle the truth?_

_Maybe one day you'll realize how pathetic you are..._

_Laughter._

He'd ran.

_Yeah, just run away._

_Too bad you can't run away from yourself, huh?_

_You can hide from us, but you can't hide from reality!_

Dipper had run to the one good place to hide in this school. A little broom closet not many of the students even realized was there. And he was not coming out until the school day was over.

_Weak. You've always been weak._

The voices of his peers were so loud in his ears that he didn't hear his name being called up and down the hallway outside. He didn't even hear the knocking on the closet door until it turned into an urgent pounding, snapping him back to the present.

"Dipper? You in there?"

He shrunk back into the farthest corner he could, still overcome with too much emotion to realize he recognized the voice.

"Dipper! It's Mabel! Please... talk to me!"

Mabel? Mabel! The seventh grader perked up and said in a strained voice, "M-Mabel?"

He heard Mabel give a relieved sigh and whisper "Oh thank goodness" before raising her voice again. "Please come out, Dip."

Suddenly, all the fear and anxiety returned, paralyzing him. He couldn't go out there. He couldn't have all of... all of _them _start ridiculing him again. "I- I can't."

"Well... then can I come in?"

Dipper thought for a moment. It was his sister. She loved him, and never said anything bad about him. Besides... he could probably use the comfort. "Okay."

Mabel opened the door and gently sat beside Dipper. The two didn't say anything for a long time, until, finally, Mabel broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," she said. Dipper didn't respond. "Those guys are total butt-faces," she added, hoping to make him laugh, but he still just stared at his feet. Mabel quieted again, deciding talking wasn't gonna do much right now. Maybe he just needed her presence.

It was Dipper who broke the silence next. "They're right about me," he whispered.

"Wait, what? Dipper, you know that's not t-"

"But it is!" He cut her off. "Everything. I'm just an outcast, a freakish misfit with no friends, and no matter how hard I try, it seems like I just _can't _fit in. I know what they all think of me. Just that kid who sits alone in the corner, reading some stupid book, obsessing over some stupid made up creature, thinking about some stupid fantasy, freaking out over some stupid insecurity, wearing some stupid hat because he's trying to hide something everyone already knows about because _it's his nickname for Pete's sake,_ wishing that someone, _anyone, _would care enough to say, just once, 'Wanna come play with us?' or even just 'What's up, Dipper?', but knowing it's never gonna happen because he's already pushed everyone away, and HE JUST... FEELS... _HOPELESS _SOMETIMES!" Dipper yelled, the final statement echoing in their ears, trying to calm his breathing.

Mabel didn't know what to do. She'd seen her brother hurt before, but never like this. Finally she managed to choke out, "Dipper... you don't really believe that do you?"

He turned away from her as best he could in the tiny space. "I don't know... but it's been getting harder not to lately."

Mabel felt like something inside her shattered. She reached out to put her hand on his shoulder, and while he tensed up at the touch, he didn't shake her away. "Well... nothing could be further from the truth."

"How?" Dipper looked back at her, silent tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Well, for starters, nothing about your interests is stupid. Even if others don't believe in it, you do, and everything you believe in, obviously I do too," Mabel smiled. "And you don't drive people away. If anything, they're just idiots that don't have the sense to be friends with someone as awesome as you! You not a freak, Dip. You are and always have been beautiful, inside _and out._" Mabel sniffed. "And as for not having a friend... your're right, because you have a _best friend. _You're more than just my brother, Dipper," she said, pulling him into a hug. "You're the most amazing person and companion I could've ever asked for, and I'm proud to be your twin."

Dipper returned her embrace. "I love you so much, Mabel. Thank you... for everything."

"Always." She grinned at him. "You are _not _hopeless, bro-bro. Anytime you think that, just remember everything that makes you wonderful. You're sweet, kind, smart, and most importantly, _loved. _Not just by me, either. Mom and Dad love you so much, and are so proud of everything you do. And we just want you to love yourself as much as we do."

Dipper opened his eyes. He hadn't thought of that. Did he really not love himself? Sometimes, it was hard to, especially on days like today. But Mabel was right. He just needed those who loved him to remind him that.

After minutes in their warm embrace, Dipper finally took the first deep breath since the lunch period that started this whole ordeal. He let go, gratefully smiling at his sister.

Mabel returned the grin, happy that he was finally happy. "Shall we get out of this closet now?"

Dipper closed his eyes, pondering all the possible scenarios, before he said, "Yeah. I'm ready." No more hiding. Dipper Pines was going to go out there and be himself, without fear of what others might say... well, maybe with a little fear; but never enough to put him back in the place he'd been.

"Good, let's do it." Mabel opened the door, and the two of them, hand in hand, walked out, ready to face whatever came next.


End file.
